gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)
What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) è una canzone originariamente cantata da Kelly Clarkson ed eseguita dalle Note Moleste alle Regionali nel quattordicesimo episodio della terza stagione, Sto arrivando. Il singolo è il secondo cantato alle Regionali dal Glee Club del McKinley. Testo della canzone Le Note Moleste: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. Santana (e le Note Moleste): You know the bed feels warmer Sleepin' here alone (Sleepin' here alone) You know I dream in color And do the things I want Brittany: You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong Mercedes con le Note Moleste: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Mercedes e Santana: You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on, over you Brittany: You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me, but you see Mercedes con le Note Moleste: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Le Note Moleste: Stand a little taller Mercedes con le Note Moleste: Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Le Note Moleste: What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Mercedes con le Note Moleste: Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I Le Note Moleste: What doesn't kill you Mercedes con le Note Moleste: makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Santana: Thanks to you I've got a new thing started Mercedes: Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Santana: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me Mercedes e Santana: You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning Santana: In the end... Mercedes e Santana con le Note Moleste: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Santana con le Note Moleste: Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Mercedes e Santana cone le Note Moleste: What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Santana con le Note Moleste: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger (Mercedes: stronger, stronger) Just me, myself and I (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: stronger) Stand a little taller (Mercedes: taller) Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) (Mercedes: not alone) Stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I (Mercedes: yeah) (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: stronger) Stand a little taller (Mercedes: stronger) Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) (Mercedes: not alone) Le Note Moleste: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. Curiosità *Agli inizi la canzone aveva titolo Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You), ma successivamente è stata modificata in What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Note Moleste Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2012 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni